Eat you up
by Nuneori
Summary: Matt tenía claro que hacer una apuesta con Tai era de lo más infantil del mundo, pero nunca pensó que tal apuesta involucraría a la inocente de Mimi, quien no descansará hasta seducirlo y hacerle pagar lo que él apostó: prácticamente a ella. /Para Roww.
1. Uno

Digimon **NO** me pertenece.

Historia hecha sin ánimo lucrativo.

Taichi algún día me bailará el caño, yo lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Eat you up<strong>

**Two-Shot**

* * *

><p>Mimi Tachikawa dejó caer su maleta, ajustó sus lentes de sol y apretó del gancho de su cartera de mano, mirando a su alrededor. Vestía unos shorts amarillos, con una camisa rosa escotada y que dejaba ver un tanto de su estómago. Unas hermosas botas cortas la acompañaban, y el pelo con una larga cola, amarrado. Como toda una diva.<p>

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó Taichi, quien se sobaba el pie de manera eufórica— ¡Mimi fíjate donde tiras las cosas! —se quejó, sentándose en el suelo y acariciando el pie herido. La castaña había tirado con mucha fuerza su gran y pesada maleta sobre el pie del moreno, quien sólo subía el equipaje al auto— Mi pobre pie —lloriqueó como un niño pequeño.

—Ups, lo siento —dijo Mimi, pasando por su lado sin darle mucha importancia. Taichi frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—¡Mira lo que hace tu amiga, Sora! —chilló a la pelirroja. La aludida se apoyó en el plateado auto y sonrió lentamente.

—Vamos, fue de casualidad Tai —expresó mirándole, aguantando la risa. El chico tan sólo meneó la cabeza disgustado.

«Maldita complicidad de mejores amigas» Pensó levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus manos. Se acercó a la pelirroja y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, haciendo que ella arrugara la nariz ante el acto tierno del chico.

—Hay que irnos, se nos hace tarde —la voz de Yamato Ishida se hizo presente en el lugar. Salía de las puertas del edificio donde vivía, con las llaves en mano y con una pequeña maleta en la otra. Se puso sus gafas y apretó un pequeño botón que el picote de las llaves tenía. El techo del auto comenzó a abrirse, hasta llegar al final.

—¡Woooou! —exclamó Taichi. Sora y Mimi se embobaron con el auto. Comenzaron hacia él todas emocionadas, tocándolo como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó enseguida el moreno al ver alejadas a las chicas.

—Es del hermano de mi mamá, me lo paso en cuanto se lo pedí —articuló el rubio, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado. Tai alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante la sonrisa arrogante de Matt.

—¿Con cuánto lo sobornaste? —terminó por decir el moreno.

—Con mucho dinero —respondió él borrando todo rastro de su sonrisa. El castaño silbó haciendo un claro gesto de "a mí no me engañas" y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto. Las chicas ya estaban instaladas, hablando de cuán hermoso era el automóvil.

Matt tan sólo pensaba que debía trabajar todo un año para poder pagarla la renta a su Tío. Pero lo valía. Esos tres días iban a ser impresionantes. Tres días para disfrutar de un hotel, con piscina, un bar, karaokes, y muchas cosas que harían de un fin de semana perfecto. De Viernes a Domingo. Tres días perfectos.

—¿Todos arriba? —preguntó emocionado Tai, alzando los brazos y sonriendo de lado a lado. Las chicas asintieron y se dieron los cinco entre las dos, igual o incluso más emocionadas que el moreno.

—Idiota, ponte el cinturón y partimos —el aludido frunció los labios e hizo exactamente lo que el rubio le pidió. Tras eso, el auto arrancó y con ello, su tan esperado fin de semana.

Todo había comenzado con el canjeo de un cupón que se había ganado Tachikawa; cupón que según Matt, no servía de nada. Mimi no era una chica con suerte, por lo tanto nadie creyó en que ese cupón iba a ser algo grandioso. Pero la castaña se tenía fe y como nunca, el cupón venía con un fin de semana con los gastos pagados a un Hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

El viaje al hotel había sido tranquilo, el recorrido no duraba más allá de tres horas y a la velocidad a la que iba el rubio, más de dos horas no se tardaron. Mimi y Sora se dedicaron todo el rato a sacar fotografías como locas, pero no precisamente al paisaje, sino a ellas mismas. Cada tanto la castaña le podía posar a su amiga, y Sora a ella.

Los chicos no se llevaron ninguna fotografía, por más que Taichi llorase, ninguna prestó le prestó atención.

—¿Hemos llegado? —preguntó la pelirroja al ver que Matt entraba hacia un costado de la carretera.

—Al parecer, el mapa dice que aquí es —explicó él. Siguió por el camino de tierra y gradualmente comenzaron a aparecer los árboles y con ello todo lo verde del paisaje. Al final de aquél camino se encontraba el Hotel, un gran y hermoso Hotel que llevaba por nombre Loubrel.

Mimi levantó los lentes de sol, impresionada. Realmente el hotel era precioso. ¿Quién iba a creer que ella se hubiese ganado con un simple cupón algo por el estilo?

—Lo único que lamento… —habló ella cuando el rubio estacionó el auto. Los chicos dirigieron su vista hacia ella— es que los chicos no hayan podido venir, pero sólo pagaban por cuatro —terminó por decir. Todos asintieron. Y era la verdad, los chicos habían quedado con las ganas de acompañarlos—. Bien, ya terminé de lamentarlo. ¡Ahora a disfrutar! —volvió a ponerse sus lentes y chilló emocionada. Sora rió, Tai meneó la cabeza y Matt tan sólo le asintió.

Mimi nunca cambiaría. Y es que, ¿cómo no disfrutarlo? Si el escenario era perfecto: Sora con su novio Tai, y ella con su hermoso novio Yamato. ¡Todo perfecto! Un fin de semana de novios era lo mejor sin duda. Con su mejor amiga y con sus dos preciados amigos, todo iría viento en popa.

—Nosotros bajaremos las maletas, ustedes por mientras pueden ir a recepción a pedir las habitaciones —pidió Matt, abriendo el maletero del auto.

Las chicas sonrieron y partieron felices de la vida a recepción.

—Deja —comentó el moreno quitando la mano de Matt. El rubio había tratado de tomar la maleta de Sora—, yo la llevaré.

—Celoso —carraspeó él, frunciendo el ceño. El moreno rió y luego negó.

—No, yo la llevaré porque la maleta irá a mi habitación, hermano —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

—Oh, no, no, no —elevó sus manos negando con ellas. Taichi solía tener ideas MUY malas, porque era en palabras simples: un idiota, que cuando se le ocurría algo las cosas no salían de la mejor forma «para Matt, claro estaba»—. Sé lo que piensas Taichi Yagami y créeme no resultará. Tú sabes que Sora y Mimi son quisquillosas, ellas ya habían planeado dormir juntas y hacer sus pijamadas y esas mierdas de chicas.

—¿Qué pasa Mattie? —comentó picándole con el dedo en el pecho. El rubio arqueó una ceja y ladeó sus labios hacia un lado— ¿Te da miedo dormir con Mimi Tachikawa? —preguntó casi desafiándolo.

—C-claro que no —respondió él tratando de mantener su postura. Nunca había dormido en una misma cama con Mimi, jamás. Eran novios con más de nueve meses juntos, pero jamás se habían atrevido a dormir juntos. La razón era simple, cada vez que estaban solos en alguna de las dos casas, las situaciones se salían de control. Iban mucho más allá de un simple juego, el coqueteo y las tiernas tomadas de mano. Y Mimi era una chica que si no se sentía que estaba preparada simplemente no lo hacía. Claro, él la respetaba, porque tampoco quería apresurar las cosas.

Pero la sola idea de compartir dos noches con Mimi en una misma cama, ya le revolucionaban las hormonas.

—Apuesto que no eres capaz de dormir con ella —siguió Taichi. Matt deseó pegarle una patada en los testículos, mas se contuvo—. Y es más, apostaría mis Googles que no eres capaz de dormir con ella y contener tus hormonas con ella a tu lado —rió, echándose en la espalda su maleta y tomando con la otra la de Sora.

A Yamato se le inflamó una vena gracias a las calumnias del moreno. Sinceramente era la primera vez que el moreno tenía la razón, pero él no se iba a dejar ganar por el chico idiota que tenía como mejor amigo.

—Acepto tu apuesta. Esos Googles serán míos y los venderé en Mercadolibre, a ver qué te parece la idea, hermano —alzó su mano y la encerró en un puño. El moreno lo miró desafiante, imitando el gesto del rubio y golpeó despacio puño con puño, cerrando la apuesta.

La castaña alzó una ceja incrédula. ¿Su novio era estúpido o qué? La sonrisa de Taichi lo decía todo, él le había tendido una trampa, y como era de esperarse, Matt había caído en ella. Había sido tentado. El moreno podía ser mucho o más inteligente que todos cuando quería lograr su objetivo, y el claro objetivo de él era conseguir pasar dos noches con su mejor amiga Sora.

Lo peor de todo, era que ella, Mimi Tachikawa había escuchado absolutamente todo. TODO. Toda la estúpida e infantil apuesta.

Oh, pero ella no se lo iba a ser fácil a Yamato Ishida. ¿Apostar tal cosa? ¡A ella nadie le jugaba así!

Lamió sus labios y sonrió de manera gradual. Su querido novio no iba a ganar tan fácil. Claro que no.

—Oh Mimi, estabas aquí —exclamó asustado Tai al momento de caminar tan sólo unos pasos hacia el hotel, sonriendo nervioso. Matt miró sorprendido a la chica, rogándole a todos los dioses para que ella no hubiese escuchado todo aquello.

—Oh no, acabo de salir. Les venía a avisar que las habitaciones ya están pedidas —informó ella con su suave voz. Los chicos suspiraron tranquilos, caminando con las maletas tanto de ellos como las de las chicas.

Entraron al gran salón del Hotel. Allí los esperaba Sora con las llaves en la mano.

—Con Mimi nos hemos dejado la habitación que está al final del pasillo, la de ustedes está un poco más cerca del ascensor así que estaremos un poco separados —dijo la chica, extendiendo una llave a los hombres.

—Nop —cortó de repente Mimi. La pelirroja la miró extrañada—. Yo dormiré con Matt y tú querida amiga, dormirás con Tai —anunció.

«Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé» Formuló el moreno en su mente.

—¿Eh? Pero me habías dicho que…

—¡Nada! —interrumpió la castaña, guiñándole un ojo. Sora rió y suspiró. Luego tendría tiempo de escuchar la excusa de su amiga.

—Y bien, ¿qué habitación quieren ustedes? —siguió la chica. Mimi se llevó un dedo a la boca y comenzó a indagar. Sin duda la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo tendría una vista mucho más hermosa que la que daba al ascensor y eso la iba a ayudar con su plan.

—Quiero la del final —terminó por decir. Matt no podía procesar información de manera tan rápida. ¿Estaba pasando eso realmente? No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Bien.

**~o~**

El chico dejó las maletas con delicadeza en el suelo una vez entraron a la gran habitación. Observó cómo Mimi se desataba el nudo y dejaba caer su larga cabellera a sus espaldas. De por sí la vestimenta de la chica era insinuante, pero verla realizar ese tipo de acciones, como desenredarse el cabello con una mano, con los ojos cerrados y meneando de vez en cuando el cuerpo… Lo descomponía. Así de sencillo.

Ladeó su cabeza con fuerza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos pecaminosos. Pecaminosos para él en esos momentos.

—¿Puedo saber porqué cambiaste de opinión y decidiste dormir conmigo? —preguntó cuando se halló en un estado estable. La chica se giró y sonrió cálidamente, como solía hacerlo. Se acercó a él y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

Todo normal. Como siempre lo hacía. Tan inocente.

—Porque sé que Sora se moría de ganas con dormir con Tai. Tú sabes que están en esa etapa de no separarse y tal —comentó ella moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Él asintió.

—Ya veo… —murmuró un poco decepcionado. Dándose cuenta de las únicas intenciones de su chica.

Mimi apegó su cuerpo lentamente al de Matt, haciendo que éste reaccionara y la mirara lleno de sorpresa. La chica abrió su boca y sopló lentamente en los labios del chico.

—Y claro está, porque quiero dormir con mi «hombre» —susurró haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra 'hombre'. Un susurro tenue, con una voz mucho más grave de la que solía tener y mirándole de manera especial.

El sólo contacto de sus cuerpos había hecho estragos en Yamato. La castaña se apegaba a él fuertemente, y le hablaba de una manera muy insinuante. Los nerviosismos y las enormes ganas de lanzársele como un mono se vinieron de repente a su cabeza. Y a su cuerpo.

Había pasado en menos de cinco segundos de un comportamiento completamente normal a uno completamente diferente. No era que no le gustaba, porque de hecho, le «encantaba»; pero él tenía la misión de controlarse para ganarle a su amigo. ¡Él debía hacerlo!

Con sus manos separó a Mimi lentamente y muy suave. Trató de sonreír lo más normal posible, mas pensó que al momento de hacerlo parecía un retrasado, pues la sonrisa había sido torcida y muy forzada.

Él quería besarla. No sonreírle.

—¿Vamos a la piscina? —sugirió. Necesitaba refrescarse, y no precisamente por el calor que hacia.

—¡Sí! —respondió emocionada. Dio media vuelta para abrir su maleta. Una gran y pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, y en realidad, quería estallar en carcajadas ante la reacción reacia de su novio. Había notado cuán nervioso se había puesto y cuán incómodo estaba. Estaba más que claro que se moría por besarla— Iré al baño a cambiarme, tú puedes cambiarte aquí y así no perdemos el tiempo, ¿vale? —se dirigió al baño y cerró de un tirón la puerta, sin dejar que él le contestase.

Matt se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y despeinó sus cabellos aceleradamente. ¡Iba a morir! No podía controlarse si ella se comportaba de esa manera. De una manera tan sensual y tan pícara. ¿A caso quería matarlo de un paro? ¿Eso quería? Sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a tocar sus labios, no iba a poder parar. Se descontrolaría.

¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer eso?

Tratando de olvidar los pensamientos, sacó su traje de baño y comenzó a cambiarse, rápidamente. Unos eternos diez minutos habían pasado desde que su novia se había encerrado en el baño.

—¿Te vas a hospedar allí adentro, Mimi? —comentó irritado. ¿Cómo demonios se demoraba tanto en ponerse una prenda tan simple como un traje de baño? Él había tardado menos de tres minutos. Estaba listo y hasta había arreglado un pequeño maletín con las cosas necesarias como toallas, bronceadores y cremas.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó ella desde adentro. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió de allí con sus grandes lentes de sol puestos. Llevaba amarrado a la cintura una pequeña tela —según Matt— de color turquesa. Un sostén del mismo color, con detalles de flores en blanco.

—Eso es pequeñísimo —apuntó con el dedo la parte baja de la chica. En esos momentos sólo le importaba que ella se cubriera y que nadie más la viera vestida de esa forma.

—Es un pareo —señaló ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. ¿No me digas que te pondrás celoso?

—No te cubre absolutamente nada —gruñó.

—Bien, me cambiaré —sonrió triunfal. Él sólo la miró confundido ante su sonrisa. La chica deslizó de sus caderas lentamente el pareo, ladeando su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Yamato vio todo en cámara lenta, recorriendo con sus ojos las largas, blancas y delicadas piernas de la chica. Unas hermosas piernas. El calzón no era tan pequeño como él pensaba, pero sí dejaba al descubierto el sorprendente cuerpo que la chica se gastaba. Muy acorde a su edad, unas caderas anchas y un buen trasero, no lo podía negar. Mimi caminó hasta su valija, y sacó una mini-falda.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó mientras se ponía la prenda que le llegaba a cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. El chico guardaba silencio, aún mirando las piernas de la chica, embobado— ¿Matt? —lo llamó divertida, ahogando una sonora irsa.

—Eh… claro, s-sí —respondió espabilando. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. De repente cayó en la cuenta: no llevaba nada arriba—. ¿Y en la parte de arriba? —preguntó dándole la espalda. Estaba seguro que la veía una vez más y su «querido amigo de toda la vida» lo traicionaría. Qué vergonzoso sonaba eso para él.

—¡Es una piscina! —reprochó ella infantilmente. El chico suspiró y siguió su camino, sin mirarla— Por cierto, ¿llamaste a los chicos y les dijiste que iríamos a la piscina? —preguntó una vez lo hubo alcanzado. Enganchó su brazo al de Matt y se apegó a él.

—Sí, Sora me dijo que nos alcanzarían en un rato porque Tai estaba comiendo los postres que había en la mini-nevera —respondió meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¡¿Habían postres? —chilló sorprendida. Bajó la cabeza y torció los labios— Hubiese comido unos cuantos —murmuró decepcionada. Matt dirigió su vista hacia ella y sonrió ante la reacción infantil de su chica. Mimi lo enamoraba cada día más, con cada una de sus personalidades, desde esa chica dulce, inocente y niña hasta esa mujer sensual, pícara y madura.

Iba a volverse loco estando con ella en la misma habitación, porque fuese como fuese Mimi, lo derretía de igual forma.

Llegaron a la piscina que se encontraba en la primera planta del Hotel. Estaba casi llena, sin embargo eso no impedía que ellos pasasen una buena tarde allí. Taichi y Sora se les habían unido unos cuantos minutos después de que ellos hubiesen llegado.

Mimi estiró la toalla en el pasto, pues las camas de sol estaban todas ocupadas. Sora hizo exactamente lo mismo, y se recostó en ella. Los chicos habían partido al agua en cuestiones de segundos.

—Necesito un bronceado —articuló la muchacha. La castaña la miró de reojo y rió.

—Eres morena mujer, ¿para qué quieres broncearte? Tu piel está muy bien como está, no querrás parecer un carbón, toda negra —comentó divertida.

—Racista —recriminó la pelirroja—. Nada, sólo quiero tomar sol, he perdido mi color natural eh.

—Te ves bien en bikini, ¿por qué en la piscina de la ciudad nunca usas? Siempre con ese traje de baño entero, color azul marino —se acostó a su lado de guata, apoyando sus codos en la toalla y dejando el peso de la cabeza en sus manos.

—Porque en ese tiempo no estabas con la obsesión de verme en bikini.

—Vamos, no me vas a decir que no te gusta.

—Al menos a Tai sí —rió pícaramente. Mimi se sentó en la toalla y movió a Sora con la mano, indicándole que se sentara. La chica protestó, mas lo hizo de igual forma—. Dime, ¿qué es tan importante como para interrumpir mi bronceado? —preguntó mirándola.

—No me vas a creer lo inteligente que es tu novio —argumentó. Se acomodó hasta quedar frente a frente con Sora y miró por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos, asegurándose que no escucharan nada.

—¡Hey! Mi chico es muy inteligente, no es sólo una cara bonita y un cuerpazo…

—¡Ya, ya! —la cortó. No quería oír cómo su querida amiga deliraba por el cuerpo escultural que Taichi tenía, porque había que aceptar que el moreno no era moreno, sino un «morenazo». Sin embargo su rubio pálido no se quedaba atrás, los dos tenían un cuerpo de Dios Griego— Te contaré la apuesta y mi plan —levantó el dedo índice, alzando las cejas. Sora asintió, ansiosa por escuchar la historia de Mimi.

Con la ayuda de Sora, todo debía salir bien. Más que bien.

**~o~**

Tai le había advertido que tomar sol de tal manera no ayudaría a que su piel se tostase. Odiaba cuando el moreno hacía los comentarios certeros, odiaba que él le advirtiese de cosas que le sucederían, porque cuando Taichi Yagami menciona «te lo dije» sólo significa una cosa: has caído bajo.

—¡Aaaauch! —chilló. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Mimi quien estaba frente a ella— Eso dolió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, pero debo hacerlo. La mucama me dijo que era una buena crema para las quemaduras. Sabes… —siguió ella mientras untaba sus dedos en la crema y se lo esparcía a Matt en los brazos— parece una bronceada de camionera —estalló en carcajadas sin contenerse.

Él gruñó desviando su mirada de la de la chica. Y es que ponerse la camisa para luego quedarse dormido en el sol no era un buen acontecimiento. ¡Pero nadie lo había despertado! Ahora estaba con los brazos rojos, pareciendo camarón y con un ardor de los mil demonios.

—Bien pequeña ampolleta rojiza —articuló Mimi, cerrando el frasco de crema—, estás listo.

—Claro, búrlate de mí —comentó recostándose en la cama de espaldas—, dormirás en el sofá por reírte a costa de mi persona.

Yamato había pensado en una excusa para mantener a Mimi alejada esa noche, la primera noche. La chica aún vestía el bikini provocador, y además había adquirido un color más intenso debido al sol. El cabello lo tenía despeinado y se veía realmente hermosa. Sin maquillaje, tan sólo con las mejillas coloradas por los rayos del sol. Se veía naturalmente bella. Y eso no era bueno para su salud mental ni tampoco para su apuesta.

—Ya dije que lo sentía —expresó Mimi, acercándose más a la cama—. ¿Cómo puedo reivindicarme, señor Yamato Ishida? —preguntó suavemente. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, llevó el brazo hasta su cabeza y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

—No lo sé, busque una manera Señorita Mimi Tachikawa —quiso golpearse mentalmente. Realmente quería hacerlo. Le había seguido el juego a la chica, e inconscientemente su voz había sido más ronca de lo normal, hasta provocadora. Sintió la pequeña risa que Mimi había emitido.

Se imaginó que si abría los ojos podía encontrarse con ella desnuda…

«Dios Matt, estás pareciendo un Taichi cualquiera» Se renegó. Sacó todos esos pensamientos pervertidos de su mente, porque simplemente esos pensamientos NO eran suyos. No podían ser suyos.

Decidió terminar con aquello de una vez. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y abrió los ojos para mirar a Mimi, quien estaba de pie a unos cuántos centímetros de él.

—Entonces yo dormiré en el sofá…

Pero ella lo interrumpió. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, mirándolo con deseo, y mucha pasión. Posó sus labios a los de Matt, hundiéndolos lentamente en los de él. Sus suaves, rosados y cálidos labios rosas rodeaban los de él. Yamato sintió morir en esos momentos, no había besado en casi todo el día a su chica, y a esas alturas donde la noche estaba por caer, lo único que deseaba era hacerlo. Llevó sus manos rápidamente hacia las caderas de Mimi, guiándola para que se sentase sobre su regazo.

Al diablo la apuesta.

La castaña rodeó la cintura de Matt con sus largas piernas, acomodándose en él rápidamente. Profundizó el beso con ahínco, llevando sus manos hacia la nuca del rubio, apretándolo con fuerzas. Las grandes manos del chico recorrían con sutileza las piernas de Mimi, haciendo que ésta se moviera de forma lenta, tensionando sus muslos.

Oh mierda. Matt no sabía si esa pose era un castigo o un regalo del Señor. ¡Lo estaba matando!

La chica alejó sus labios rápidamente de los de él, para poder respirar. Sus pulmones no daban más, tanto su respiración como la de su chico estaban aceleradas, tratando de conseguir oxígeno rápidamente. Movió su cabeza y se hundió en el cuello de Yamato, besándolo cada tanto; mientras él seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Mimi, esta vez llevando sus manos a la espalda, subiendo y bajando hasta la cola. Paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta que una de sus traviesas manos acariciaba lentamente parte del trasero de su chica, pero ella no se inmutaba.

Sabía que si seguía, la apuesta definitivamente se iría a la mierda. El trato era simple y él estaba al borde de romperlo. Quería alejarse, pero no podía, porque sabía que en su interior sólo quería seguir besándola, sintiéndola cerca de su cuerpo, su aliento golpear su cuello, sentirla gemir…

De repente, como si Mimi hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Besó por última vez sus labios, se paró y caminó hasta el baño, dejándolo completamente en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada. Entró al baño casi muerta de la verguenza, ella no hacia ese tipo de cosas, mas lo estaba haciendo sólo para jugarle una broma a su novio y para indicarle, que no debía porqué hacer apuestas estúpidas siendo que ella debería ser la más importante. No cabía duda que había encontrado bajo que su querido novio aceptó la maldita apuesta. Ya tenía planeado seducirlo, por lo tanto, seguiría el plan le gustase o no. Nadie se metía con Mimi Tachikawa de esa forma. Nadie.

Yamato mentalmente se lo agradeció y casi, pero casi, le rogó para que se quedara con él.

Ahora necesitaba una ducha fría. MUY fría.

Y pensar que era sólo la primera noche.

Matt quería morir.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaaa! Yo sé que debería estar actualizando Fruto Prohibido y todo eso, pero la señorita RowDarcy, Rowwmon, Rowssie aka Pateadora, me retó a hacer un One Shot y bueno, ¡aquí estoy! Yo sé que es flojilda para leer, así que acorté el fanfic en dos One Shots para que no quedase largo. ¡Espero que te guste! Sino, ya sabes que me dices y te sabes la segunda parte xDDDDDDDDDDDD! Te quiero mongiii (l)<p>

¿Ustedes ven OoC? Pues bueeee, la verdad, no lo sé (?) Creo que lo de la apuesta fue tonto, pero verán que Matt es orgulloso y bueee -w-! Eso salió (?). Aún falta redactar parte de la primera noche y el segundo día y con eso acaba, a ver si Mimi conigue su objetivo.

Atte; Vaaan~~


	2. Dos

Digimon **NO** me pertenece.

Historia hecha sin ánimo lucrativo.

Taichi algún día me bailará el caño, yo lo sé.

* * *

><p><span>Aclaraciones:<span>

_Flashback_

«Pensamientos»

Advertencia: 

Escenas subidas de tono. ¿Lime? Quizás. Abtenerse de leer si no les gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>Eat you up<strong>

**Two-Shot**

**Para Rowss Hilton. **

_Con mucho cariño._

* * *

><p>Mimi apoyó suavemente la cabeza en la almohada. Había tomado una ducha bien fría, para armarse de valor y despejar todas las dudas que en algún momento la invadieron. Ahora estaba allí, acostada en la gran cama junto a su novio Yamato, quien se movía de un lado a otro inquieto, tratando de conciliar el sueño. La chica miró de reojo al chico, notó que él le daba la espalda y tal como un gusanillo se movía. Ella quiso reír y burlarse de él, de su postura de ovillo, como si se estuviera defendiendo de algo o de… alguien.<p>

«Y ese alguien soy yo» Pensó Mimi, totalmente agradecida de que él estuviese poniendo de su parte para el plan que ella tenía. Recordó que Sora había carcajeado casi hasta morir cuando le había hablado sobre la famosa apuesta entre Taichi y Matt. Recordó que la pelirroja infló el pecho completamente orgullosa de su macho y exclamaba algo como "¡Pero si Tai siempre ha sido inteligente!" Cosa que a ella no le causó gracia, mas le dio la razón.

Hilar lo que ella había planeado era necesario y justo. Según Sora Takenouchi, ella sólo lo hacía por una razón, razón, la cual no quería admitir. Sólo lo hacia por venganza.

«Venganza, Mimi. No dejes que las palabras de Sora te confundan» Se alentó mentalmente, frunciendo los ojos y mirando el techo con decisión.

_—__¿De verdad Tai hizo eso sólo para estar conmigo? __—__preguntó la pelirroja incrédula__—__ Vamos, sé que Taichi pocas veces se separa de mí, pero recuerdo perfectamente que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que él y Matt se iban a divertir como nunca por las noches. A solas __—__recalcó esto último. Alzó una ceja y miró a Mimi dudosa. _

_—__¡Pues qué crees! Sólo aparentaba. Es un buen actor __—__respondió ella._

_—__Deja de halagarlo, eh. ¡Se te ha hecho costumbre! __—__dijo Sora riendo. Mimi rodó los ojos y resopló. Como si ella siempre halagase a Taichi… Pocas veces lo hacía y cuando lo hacía, era por la sola razón de que él se comportaba como todo un galán con Sora, y se lo agradecía__—__ Ya, pero hablando en serio, ¿tú crees que lo tenía todo planeado? _

_—__Eso no importa, lo que importa, es que Matt aceptó la apuesta. ¿Puedes creerlo? __—__comentó la castaña indignada. _

_—__Vamos Mimi, son hombres… __—__expresó Sora como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Mimi la miró enseguida, y quiso reír ante el comentario de su amiga. Sora parecía una exponente del Feminismo, algo así como una figura totalmente expuesta a defender su género, denigrando a los hombres. _

_—__El caso es que tengo un plan __—__dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente. La pelirroja dudó un momento, se debatió entre preguntar cuál y entre decirle que lo olvidara por completo, que ella no iba a ser partícipe de aquello__—__. Te contaré cuál es __—__siguió la castaña, ajustándose los lentes de sol, como una diva. Sora miró hacia la piscina y observó a los chicos, totalmente divertidos; su atención se dirigió hacia Matt._

_«Pobre Matt…» Condujo lentamente en su mente. Devolvió la vista hacia su amiga, quien sostenía aún la sonrisa reluciente en su rostro. _

_—__Dilo… __—__expresó Sora, con una voz casi temblorosa. Tachikawa giró hacia ella y alzó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado__—__ Aunque estoy segura que haces esto sólo porque quieres entregarte a Matt __—__rió divertida. Vio cómo las mejillas de su amiga se teñían de un color rojo. _

_—__¡Cállate!_

_Mimi Tachikawa era de temer._

_—__¿Entonces quieres que lleve a Tai cuando estés seduciendo a Matt? __—__comentó con el rostro completamente descuadrado al terminar de escuchar el "plan" de Mimi. _

_Eso era absurdo. De verdad lo era._

_—__Ajá __—__afirmó la castaña._

_—__Mimi, eso es vergonzoso, tanto para ustedes como para nosotros. Créeme que no te quiero ver a horcajadas con Matt, ¡ni mucho menos Tai! ¡Qué horror! __—__se espantó Sora__—__ Ni que fuéramos unos pervertidos, ¿de verdad crees que es un inteligente plan? __—__expuso con algo de amargura. No le gustaba para nada ese plan._

_—__¿Tan malo es? Aunque tienes razón… tampoco me gusta la idea de que nos vean __—__dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con una vocecilla inocentona que logró mover los pelos de Sora, no creyendo que la chica fuese tan… desprevenida__—__. ¡Ya sé! _

_Sora se estremeció. No quería ni imaginar qué se le había ocurrido._

Tomó aire lentamente, sacándose los recuerdos de encima. Estaba segura que el plan iba a funcionar, era obvio. Era prudente y completamente eficiente. Sora tenía que contarle a Tai que ella y Matt habían terminado liándose, nada vergonzoso, pues sabía cuán prudente era su amiga y de antemano sabía que nada revelador le iba a decir; pero, conociendo la mente de Taichi Yagami, era de esperarse que se imaginara y graficara todo, sólo para fastidiar a Matt. Sin embargo, el moreno no sacaría nada con fastidiarlo si Yamato Ishida no mostraba indicios que todo lo que Sora mencionó, era real.

Ella tenía que hacerlo real. Sólo para que su novio reaccionase ante Taichi. Tanto Yagami como Ishida eran predecibles. Demasiado predecibles.

Si eso no funcionaba, no sabía qué podía hacer. Pero confiaba en su intuición y mucho más en su conocimiento sobre Matt. Mimi tenía presente que Yamato se pondría nervioso, y, también tenía claro que Taichi lo conocía lo suficiente como para descubrirlo. No por algo eran mejores amigos.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que comenzar con su juego, pero, ese no era el momento…

Se movió un poco más hacia Matt, y giró su cuerpo, poniéndose de lado. Rodeó al chico con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de él. Pudo sentir cómo Yamato se remecía entre sus delgados brazos, dándole a entender que con apenas un toque él ya se sentía incómodo.

Pero no le importó.

—Mimi… —susurró el rubio. La chica contestó con un "mhhmp" somnoliento, actuando— ¿No tienes calor? —preguntó él lanzándole una indirecta de que "se alejara porque hacia calor".

—Nop, tengo frío. ¿No quieres que te abrace? —dijo ella con tristeza. Él carraspeó— Bueno… si es así, mejor yo… —siguió hablando, alejando sus brazos de él.

—No. Está bien, que descanses —se apresuró a decir Matt, tomando los brazos de la chica para que ésta siguiera abrazándolo.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

**~o~**

Sora Takenouchi suspiró. Estaba enojada. Enfadada. Quería golpear a alguien, a cualquier cosa. Sentía enormes ganas de estrangular a alguien y, aunque eso no fuera común en ella, de verdad sentía que podía hacerlo.

—¡Siento la tardanza! —el grito de Mimi descompuso a la pelirroja que se armó de paciencia para no gritarle de vuelta— De verdad lo siento, ¡es que no salía agua caliente de la ducha? ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué hotel más pobre! —alzó los brazos, respirando entrecortadamente por la corrida que se había mandado.

Sora miró hacia el Hotel. Se encontraban en la parte de la piscina, donde se podía ver muy en claro que el Hotel era inmenso y bastante lujoso. Pero para Mimi Tachikawa ya era el peor Hotel del mundo sólo por no tener agua caliente. Cosa que era ilógica. Estaban en pleno verano y ella pedía agua caliente.

Sólo a Mimi se le podía ocurrir.

—Mimi, llevo media hora derritiéndome bajo el sol. ¿No pensaste en eso? —dijo Sora, mostrando cuán molesta estaba.

—Hubieses entrado…

—Como sea. Cuéntame. ¿Por qué me llamaste y me pediste que viniera? Son las tres de la tarde, ahora podría estar en el Gimnasio con Tai y Matt —comentó la pelirroja, armándose de valor. Mimi era su mejor amiga, jamás la dejaría sola.

—Lo siento —expresó Mimi enseguida al ver el rostro de Sora. Ella suspiró y negó, para luego sonreír tenuemente—. Hoy quiero que vayan a nuestra habitación, ¿sí? Como a las nueve de la noche —propuso.

—¿Por qué? Creí que querías…

—Nop, ya no. Tengo algo planeado para nosotros cuatro esta noche —interrumpió la castaña—. Pedí un Karaoke en recepción, dijeron que lo fuera a buscar como a las ocho porque sólo tienen dos, y los dos están ocupados ahora. Así que decidí dejar el Karaoke para la noche, y la cena, simplemente no va —completó Mimi. Sora asintió, calmadamente—. ¡Anímate tonta! —le pegó con la mano.

—¿Por? —dudó la pelirroja.

—¡Porque iremos al gimnasio ahora!

Sora ensanchó su sonrisa de lado a lado, agradeciéndole a Mimi por haber sido considerada con ella. Se enganchó al brazo de ella y siguieron su camino.

Unos ejercicios no le vendrían nada de mal. La castaña había decidido alcanzarla luego, tenía que elegir su vestimenta con sumo cuidado para ir a hacer ejercicios, mientras que Sora tan sólo se había puesto unas calzas y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo, que dejaba ver qué tan trabajaba estaba. La demora de Mimi la había hastiado, por lo tanto partió sin ella.

La pelirroja entró al gimnasio del Hotel. No era muy grande, pero tampoco tan chico. A un lado estaban haciendo baile entretenido, sabía que a la llegada de la castaña, la obligaría ir allá. Pero el baile entretenido era realmente cansador, hacia trabajar todos los músculos del cuerpo y, además, de entretenido no tenía mucho luego de quince minutos. Se apresuró a ir a las máquinas, donde pudo ver a Matt y a Taichi que ejercitaban sus brazos.

—Hey, chicos —saludó ella, acercándose a Tai y dándole un besito en los labios. El moreno sonrió y siguió con las pesas.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó el rubio. Sora lo pensó por un momento, mirando el resto de máquinas disponibles.

—Creo que ejercitaré los muslos, antes que llegue Mimi y me lleve volando al Baile Entretenido —rió la pelirroja, acercándose a la máquina más cercana. El aparato hacia que ella se pusiese boca abajo, y levantara con las pantorrillas las pesas. Estaba liviano, así que eso no iba a ser un problema para ella.

—¿Mimi vendrá al gimnasio? —saltó enseguida el moreno, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

—Síp, ella dijo algo de "quiero mejorar mi cuerpo" —mintió la pelirroja, dirigiendo su mirada a Yamato. Él tan sólo miraba incómodo la situación. Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Vaya… —susurró Taichi. Alzó los hombros y le restó importancia al comentario de su novia, siguiendo con sus ejercicios. El resto lo siguió, sin embargo, Matt parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. No participaba ni comentaba en la conversación que mantenían Taichi y Sora.

Él sólo pensaba: ¿para qué rayos ella querría mejorar su cuerpo? Mimi no era una chica atlética, pero tampoco estaba pasada de peso o descuadrada. Se mantenía bastante bien con todo lo que hacia, era hiperactiva, nunca se quedaba quieta. Sus piernas eran perfectas, para él, largas, gruesas en la parte de arriba, y bastante formadas. Su cintura era ancha, pero era bastante delgada en comparación con el resto de chicas.

Y su busto…

Se remeció, alejando todos los pensamientos perversos que de la nada venían a su mente. Tan sólo había pasado un acercamiento de más entre ellos dos y su mente ya comenzaba a conjeturar distintas escenas subidas de tono.

«Malditas hormonas» Masculló para sus adentros. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentir esa necesidad de estar cerca de Mimi, apegarla a su cuerpo, besarla. La deseaba. Y odiaba admitirlo, porque él, ante todo, se mantenía… Pero con ella, era imposible.

Detuvo sus ejercicios, y se puso de pie, elongando sus brazos para que no se acalambrasen. Movió su cuello, tratando de relajarse, y comenzó a mover los hombros, en círculos, para que la sangre circulara bien. De pronto, algo en él hizo que mirara la entrada del gimnasio y, en ese preciso instante, como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, vio cómo Mimi Tachikawa entraba al lugar. Su pelo estaba recogido, totalmente tirado hacia atrás, dejando unas pequeñas hilas de pelo caer alrededor de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa arremangada, un poco más abajo del busto de la chica, dejaba ver el vientre a todo el mundo, mientras sonreía y se sacaba lentamente el poco pelo que le molestaba en la cara. Un short bien corto acompañaba a la sensual camiseta arremangada. Matt agradeció mentalmente, ya que la castaña había sido bastante preocupada al no dejarse ver como una cualquiera, poniéndose unas calzas negras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, y luego de eso, unas livianas zapatillas no tan llamativas como el resto del vestuario.

Yamato no sabía si reír o llorar ante la actitud repentina de su novia. No sabía si reclamarle o agradecerle por esa camiseta tan… provocativa. Se debatía entre ocultarla bajo sus brazos del resto de las miradas insinuantes de los demás hombres o dejarla expresarse libremente, siempre asegurándose de que los demás se enterasen que _ella era de él_ y de nadie más.

Vio acercarse a su chica, saludándolo con la mano mientras en la otra sostenía una botella con agua.

—¡Hola chicos! —expresó animadamente. Taichi y Sora sonrieron, mientras que Matt la miraba inexpresivo— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó enseguida al notarlo extraño. La pelirroja tomó del brazo a Tai y se lo llevó pese a las protestas del moreno, alejándose ambos de la otra pareja.

—Uhm —comentó él a modo de gruñido. Definitivamente sus celos podían más que cualquier otra cosa. Notó que varios chicos desviaban la vista hacia Mimi, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Él le dedicó a cada uno de los hombres una mirada asesina y atormentadora, que decía en claras palabras "no la mires o serás hombre muerto". Poco a poco el resto de chicos siguieron con sus ejercicios, asustados.

—¿Matt? —lo sacó ella de su trabajo. El aludido la miró y recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Mimi.

«Mierda»

—Mimi, la camiseta que llevas puesta deja ver mucha piel —trató de sonar lo menos controlador posible. Joder, lo intentó. Pero el efusivo tono dejó ver otra cosa.

La chica rodó los ojos y resopló, algo cansada.

—Sólo deja ver mi estómago, y muchas chicas andan así, vamos, sólo mira a esa de allá —apuntó a una mujer que corría en la trotadora. Llevaba un peto ajustadísimo. Él la miró por un segundo y ajustó su vista en Mimi nuevamente.

—Ella es ella y tú eres tú. No importa que las demás se paseen desnuda, tú no puedes hacerlo —articuló dejando de lado completamente su autocontrol.

—Matt, de verdad que me fastidia esto. No ando mostrándome vulgarmente, es sólo una vestimenta que TODAS usan. No tengo porque venir con un vestido hasta los tobillos y cubriéndome completamente sólo porque tú estás inseguro —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Frunció los labios y le dio espacio para que él replicase.

«¿Inseguro? Un carajo»

—No lo estoy —dijo tajante—. No me gusta… que los demás te miren así —susurró, admitiendo delante de ella que efectivamente eran celos, pero de inseguridad no tenía ni un pelo.

—Deberías —expresó Mimi, lentamente, acercándose a él de manera seductora— estar orgulloso que los demás vean a tu novia así. Pero tú sabes que yo… —se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración de él en su nariz— Sólo soy tuya —acarició el pecho de Matt, jugando con su dedo y haciendo círculos pequeños en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Matt, haciéndolo ponerse nervioso. La cercanía y la mirada insinuante de ella lo estaba sacando de sí. Ella mantenía el juego con su mano en el pecho, y sus labios rosados le pedían a gritos que lo aprisionaran con los de él.

Sin embargo, se retuvo.

—Supongo —dijo él, sacando fuerzas desde lo más adentro de él.

Mimi palmeó su pecho, sonriendo satisfecha. No se alejó ningún centímetro de él, y lo abrazó por el cuello. Apegó su cuerpo completamente al de él.

El rubio sintió el busto de la castaña aprisionarse junto a su pecho, un cosquilleo en el estómago y en sus dedos comenzó a sentir. Un cosquilleo que invadía su cuerpo rápidamente, dejando notar que estaba más que nervioso. Y que ganas no le faltaban para besar a Mimi, besar su cuello, su piel… Su suave piel.

Por inercia, puso sus manos en las caderas de Mimi, apretándola contra él fuertemente. Una risilla pícara se formó en los labios de la chica. Realmente le gustaba jugar de esa manera, era divertido y bastante provocativo. No podía negar que le gustaba. Jugueteó con la cadera, moviendo suavemente. Un movimiento pequeño pero eficiente, él dejó caer una mano hasta tocar parte del trasero de Mimi. La chica arrugó la nariz ante ese contacto. Ella sintió cómo Matt se ponía rígido ante su acercamiento, y se arrepintió de estar haciendo eso en público.

Oh… eso no iba bien.

—Bien, iré a buscar a Sora para ir a baile entretenido —anunció gustosa, rompiendo el momento. Se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Matt. Un beso fugaz, dejándolo con cero posibilidades de reacción. Soltaron el agarre inmediatamente.

Él asintió, sin hablar. Mimi sonrió y salió en busca de la pelirroja. Yamato suspiró, cerrando los ojos y rogándole a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber que le ayudaran. Mordió su labio y salió del gimnasio con la intención de tomar aire, respirar hondo y sacar los pensamientos pecaminosos de su mente.

Mimi era inocente, ¿no? Quizás él se estaba armando la película solo. Quizás ella actuaba así sin darse cuenta…

Revolvió sus cabellos, gruñendo.

—Tu novia ha robado a la mía —sintió la voz de Tai sacándolo de su ensueño. El dirigió la vista instantáneamente hacia él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sintiéndose estúpido. El moreno no había preguntado, había afirmado— Vayamos a la piscina entonces, necesito agua fría —articuló sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. El moreno alzó una ceja.

—Oh. ¿Ves la piel de Mimi y ya te sulfuras? Creo que alguien perderá… —el chico rió, tocándole el hombro a Matt.

—Tsk. ¿Y qué sacas tú si yo pierdo, eh? —quiso saber. Sólo por si a caso. En caso de hacerlo. No era que él iba a perder. Claro que no.

—Pues me quedo con mis lentes, así de simple —dio a entender el moreno.

—Es ridículo, Tai. Expones tus queridos googles por nada —cayó en la cuenta el rubio.

—Ah… ¡Tienes razón! —afirmó Taichi. Matt rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de su mejor amigo— Pero, ya he ganado algo —siguió el moreno, caminando despacio, alejándose de Matt— ¡Dormir con Sora dos noches seguidas! Esa era mi única intención —tras decirlo, corrió hacia las afueras del Hotel, riéndose en la cara de Yamato.

Él tan sólo inhaló y exhaló, tratando de calmarse. Había sido un idiota en aceptar la apuesta de Taichi, pero ya estaba hecho. El orgullo era primero.

Tenía que seguir así.

**~o~**

Él había discutido con Mimi por eso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el Karaoke precisamente en SU habitación? ¿Por qué no en la de Sora y Tai? ¿Por qué tenían que ensuciar con comida y desordenar SU habitación?

Arrugó el ceño ante la escena que veía. Mimi se las había ingeniado para poner una mesita con comida y bebidas, vasos y platos. La habitación estaba ordenada, puesto que la chica decía que la impresión de una buena habitación daban a entender cómo eran las personas. Una habitación limpia era como una persona totalmente organizada.

Ella no lo era, pero lo quería aparentar. Se sentó al borde de la cama y esperó a que Sora y Taichi tocasen la puerta. La hora marcaba las nueve y un minuto de la noche. La pelirroja solía ser puntual, por lo tanto, esperaba que llegaran en un minuto. Mimi había ido por el Karaoke porque se le había olvidado ir a las ocho, como había acordado con el recepcionista.

Mejores amigas y totalmente opuestas, tal vez por eso congeniaban tanto.

Así como él y ella.

Suspiró al escuchar las risotadas de Taichi que se acentuaban cada vez más. Dedujo que estaban cerca. Se puso de pie enseguida y, antes que la feliz pareja tocara la puerta, abrió rápidamente.

—¡Hoooola! —saludó como siempre el moreno. Matt no dijo nada, y se hizo a un lado para que entrasen. Taichi se lanzó con todas las ganas hacia la comida, mientras que Sora le seguía el paso. Matt miró hacia el pasillo, y vio la figura de Mimi acercándose con un par de micrófonos y algunos CD's. La chica sonreía y tarareaba una canción.

La noche había pasado rápida, Matt creía que pasaría una noche mala y hastiado, mas no fue así. Taichi siempre le sacaba una sonrisa por sus travesuras y sus ocurrencias. Verle cantar y actuar era divertido, hasta para él. Sora y Mimi se dedicaban a seguirle el coro, pero ninguna cantó una canción. Las dos se mantenían al margen. El show era exclusivo de Taichi Yagami, él siendo una estrella, aunque cantase bastante mal, pero el público le animaba. Cada tanto le dedicaba canciones a Sora, haciendo que ésta le sonriera tiernamente y se sonrojara por las románticas canciones que él cantaba. Cada estrofa la cantaba con sentimiento.

Había pasado una buena noche con los chicos, sin duda.

Se dejó caer en la cama cansado, abriendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Eran las dos de la mañana. Tenía mucho sueño. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que sus amigos habían dejado la habitación, también muy cansados.

De repente, sintió una música. Se sentó enseguida y vio a Mimi, parada frente a él. Sostenía un micrófono y lo miraba intensamente. Él arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—Quiero cantar esta canción —dijo ella. Él asintió solamente. ¿A las dos de la mañana? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho cuando había tenido la oportunidad?— ¡Hey! No me ignores —chilló Mimi cuando vio que él nuevamente se recostaba.

—¿Por qué? Te escucharé de todas formas —comentó él, cansado.

—Es para ti la canción —sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y puso de vuelta la canción. Respiró hondo y miró a Matt nuevamente. La canción comenzó a sonar y con ello, su voz.

_I'm feelin sexy I wanna hear you say my name boy If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame._

Él entreabrió los labios para rechistar, sin embargo, la letra lo sacó por completo de sí. La voz de Mimi sonaba sexy, casi como un gemido pero entonado. Mientras movía sus caderas y tocaba su cuerpo sensualmente. Abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando vio que ella dejaba caer el micrófono y se acercaba a él, con un caminar lento y pausado.

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y I might just take you home with me baby the minute I feel your energy._

Seguía cantando, insinuante. La letra de la canción la entendía a la perfección. La chica hacia pausas y se lamía los labios, gustosa.

Él sudó ante el gesto. La castaña llegó hasta él y le tendió una mano, haciendo que éste se parase. Le cantó al oído, mientras bailaba insinuante, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Pegó sus manos al pecho de Matt, acariciándolo con ambas manos. El rubio no atinaba a decir ni a hacer nada, dejaba que ella recorriera con sus suaves manos su cuerpo.

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

La chica sonrió gustativa, sin embargo, no lo miró ni por un segundo a los ojos, tan sólo suspiraba y cantaba a su oído. Bajó las manos lentamente por el torso de Yamato, hasta llegar al final de la camisa, comenzó a subirla de a poco. En ningún momento dejó de mover sus caderas sensualmente.

Matt no quiso ser menor, y, dejando completamente de lado la estúpida apuesta, se arremetió a sus deseos. Qué importaba, de todas formas, según él, Taichi no se enteraría.

Condujo sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola él. La apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, tal como lo había hecho antes. Mimi seguía jugando con su camiseta, levantándola completamente. Él levantó los brazos dejando que ella misma le sacase la molestosa prenda. La chica vio el torso desnudo de Yamato y enseguida quiso acariciarlo. El juego poco le importaba a esas alturas, realmente, quería estar con él. Posó sus manos con algo de inseguridad en el pecho de Matt y comenzó a tocarlo tímidamente. La pista en el reproductor seguía tocando, mas ella no cantaba. Respiraba en el cuello de él, incitándolo aún más.

Tras sentir que las grandes manos de él acariciaban su espalda por debajo de su camisa, Mimi perdió todos los estribos posible y apretó con fuerzas el pecho del rubio, bajando sus manos hasta su cintura, dibujando pequeños círculos rápidos con una mano, mientras que con la otra hacía círculos grandes y lentos. Mimi besó el cuello de Matt antes que a sus propios labios, haciendo que éste gimiera apenas ante el cálido contacto. El chico no se retuvo y en acto rápido despojo la camisa de Mimi, dejándola al descubierto. Tan sólo con su sostén.

Matt la alejó unos cuantos centímetros de él, para verla con mucho más detalles. Mimi desviaba la vista de los ojos del rubio.

—Hey… —la llamó, pero ella no dirigió sus ojos a los de él. Se notaba preocupada, pero aún así no decía nada— Mírame —pidió él. Mimi no lo hizo.

Yamato agarró con la mano la barbilla de la chica, dándole vuelta el rostro y la miró tiernamente. Ella enseguida cambió su expresión, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada. No era que se sentía incómoda expuesta ante él, sino que era la vergüenza de hacerlo por primera vez ante él. Pero quería seguir. Mimi deseaba estar cerca de Matt. Sentirlo suyo y él que la siéntese. La idea de que él perdiese la apuesta ya no le atraía en lo absoluto. Las ganas de estar con él no las podía retener. Se estaba dando cuenta que verdaderamente sólo se podía entregar a un hombre.

Y ese hombre era el que estaba frente a ella. Tocándola como nadie lo podría hacer.

El chico se acercó a sus labios y los besó cálidamente. Un toque suave y poco pronunciado, un beso tranquilizador. Ella lo abrazó y se apegó a él, sintiéndose protegida y entregándose a él sin rechistar. Pronto el beso comenzó más efusivo, ambos saborearon con fervor los labios del otro. La respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, haciendo que la chica se alejara de él y diera espacio a Matt para besar su cuello. Su piel suave se estremecía ante el contacto de los labios de Yamato. Un jugueteo con la lengua comenzó él en la piel de la chica, produciendo un gemido suave en Mimi.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Matt, apretándolas contra la cabeza. Agarró con fuerzas los cabellos rubios del chico, instándolo a que siguiera besando y palpando su cuello como lo estaba haciendo. Yamato dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama y tomando a Mimi por la cintura, levantándola y sentándola a horcajas en su regazo. La chica siguió con el juego de revolver el cabello del chico, mientras él volvía a sus andanzas en el cuello de Mimi, esta vez, bajando lentamente hasta besar centímetro por centímetro el pecho de la chica.

Ella sintió morir cuando Matt apretó con una mano uno de sus senos con fuerza. Poco a poco los besos del chico se fueron acentuando, hasta llegar al seno antes toqueteado por su mano. Yamato miró a Mimi por el rabillo del ojo hacia arriba, ella tan sólo disfrutaba del momento, dándole a entender que tenía permiso para besarla completamente.

Y él lo hizo. Aprisionó sus labios contra la piel que dejaba ver el sostén de Mimi, lamiendo suavemente. Ella arqueó la espalda ante el cosquilleo inminente de su cuerpo. Unas enormes ganas de gritar se le vinieron encima ante el contacto que él hacia con ella. Mientras besaba un seno, con la mano jugueteaba con el otro.

—Matt… —gimió apenas, pero él no se detenía. Mimi apretó las piernas y se afirmó fuertemente a las caderas del chico, ya que él ya casi no sostenía su cuerpo.

No se valía. Él hacia lo que quería con ella, ¿y ella?

Completamente decidida a cambiar el rumbo de la situación, Mimi dejó caer su peso en el torso de él, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sonrió maliciosa ante la expresión de confusión que Matt mostraba. Se sentó nuevamente en su regazo y estiró las manos hacia el pecho de él, acariciándolo suavemente. Jugó un momento con ellas, para luego lanzarse a besar los labios rojizos de Yamato. Bajó sus manos por el costado del cuerpo de él, hasta llegar a sus caderas y poco a poco masajeó, haciendo un vaivén.

Él apretó las sábanas con las manos. Mimi iba y venía con sus manos, como queriendo llegar a su parte íntima pero no lo hacía. Una sonrisa pícara se hizo presente en ella al ver que Matt corría el rostro hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios ante su juego de manos. Ella se acercó a su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo. Él soltó un gemido ronco, carraspeando para luego abrir los labios, necesitaba aire extra. Ella mantenía sus manos en la parte baja de Matt, mucho más cerca de la zona delicada, tentándolo.

Mimi comenzó a besar apasionadamente el cuello de él, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los pectorales. Él la miró, sorpresivo. ¿Pensaba bajar más?

Oh dios…

Iba a morir si Mimi seguía el mismo camino. Pero de repente, la chica se detuvo abruptamente, tal cual la noche anterior. Lo miró y lo besó fervientemente.

Enseguida él la abrazó, reteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Matt llevó una mano hacia la cabeza de Mimi, ahondando el beso. Un gemido entre labios salió por parte de él cuando la castaña movió seductoramente sus caderas contra su regazo.

—Mi…Mi —condujo apenas el chico apenas sintió que ella dejó de besarlo. Las manos de Mimi acariciaban la espalda de Matt— Es-espera —gimió con un hilillo de voz. La chica lo hizo, con la respiración entrecortada. Lo miró confundida.

¿La estaba rechazando? Comenzó a sentir un malestar.

—Qu… —quiso decir, pero no pudo articular nada. Matt la había callado, poniendo su dedo suavemente en sus labios.

—Porque… No entiendo —dijo tratando de retomar su postura. La chica tragó saliva sonoramente. Se hallaba aún arriba de él, pegada contra su torso desnudo y ella en sostenes. Poco le importaba realmente aquello, pero las palabras de Matt la sacaron por completo de sí.

—Porque qué —quiso saber ella, un poco más calmada. El chico tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerzas. Una mirada llena de decisión le dedicó.

Mimi sonrió al darse cuenta.

—Porque te amo —sinceró. Él abrió sus grandes ojos azules. No pudo decir nada. En su mente no lograba conectar ninguna palabra, por mucho que quisiera decirle que él también lo hacia; nada salía de sus labios—. Pero —se detuvo. Él palideció—, había comenzado todo esto por la apuesta que hiciste con Tai —comentó diciendo completamente la verdad.

Matt suspiró.

—Luego, cuando te tuve cerca, piel con piel… —susurró, mirándole tiernamente— Supe que lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Y me valió la apuesta. No me arrepentiría de haberme echo tu mujer… Ni un segundo —murmuró, pegando sus labios a los de él.

Yamato acarició el rostro rojizo de Mimi, suavemente y sonrió tímidamente ante las declaraciones de Mimi.

Él tampoco tenía duda alguna de entregarse a ella y hacerla su mujer.

Porque él también la amaba, aunque no se lo dijese.

* * *

><p>¿Hola? Jopeeeeeee. Me demoré un poquito en subir el segundo capítulo, pero aaaash, la inspiración no está conmigo. ¡NO ESTÁ! Se fue así, volando. Además de que me he hallado enferma estos días por una alergia y cero ganas de escribir. Ni siquiera he podido salir como tenía previsto u.u En fin~<p>

**Rowss,** ¡espero que te haya gustado! Biiiissssstttshshhshss. Gracias a tus palabras y al trato que hicimos. Les cuento, la Señorita Rowss Hilton, Rou Jilton como le digo yo, me extorcionó y me dijo: TÚ SUBES EAT YOU UP Y YO ACTUALIZO. Y pues yo, que ando falta de Mimatos, le dije: ya qué, bueeeno. Así que tuve que mover las neuronas para que hicieran sinapsis y las estrujé, y taráaaaaan, esto quedó(?). El final fue DULZÓN, DULZÓN, pero ASÍ lo quería Rowss. Que nada se concretara, y como es para ella, pues ni modo, a cumplir. Aunque sinceramente me siento más cómoda con este final (: No acostumbro a escribir lemmons y este ¿Lime? ya fue suficiente para mí xDDDDDDD. Escenas subiditas de tonooo, ufffff, es complicado escribirlas. :c

Usé lírica... -semata- Está prohibido por fanfiction, pero es que la canción prendeee y bue. Es de **Beyoncé Naughty Girl.** Y el título del Fic es de la canción de la GRANDIOSA **BoA**.

En fin, ¡gracias por sus rr! No se los contesté, pero los amé. ¡Los amo! -amor para todos-. Rowss, espero te guste y te quiero loca! :*

Un abrazo y gracias por seguir Eat you up, hasta el final.


End file.
